Through the Ice
by Griffeh
Summary: She likes Kai. Kai likes her. I summed that up nicely, eh? XD Kai/OC
1. First View of the Phoenix

Griff: Heeey, all! It's yours truly, Griffin, otherwise known as Griff. :D Just thought I'd like to say a few things. *clears throat* The base of my story is on the new craze, Beyblade. O.o The main characters I use are Kai, my love-bunny – 

Kai: *glares daggers*

Griff: - and a character that I made up, Tiana. {She's COMPLETELY copyrighted to me} Every now and then, Tyson, Kenny, and/or Max will be involved. Anything in [square brackets] is yours truly, talking to you, the reader. Anything in _italics_ are the thoughts. And… I think that's it.

Kai: *still glaring daggers*

Griff: *clutching Kai's leg* Don't worry, love-bunny! Griffy won't make you a soppy nut!

Kai: *glares more*

Griff: *cough* Aheh. Better get on with the story, or else love-bunny here will skewer me with his Blade. XD This is only chapter one, so bear with me.

*****

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its contents, but hell, I wish I owned Kai. XD!

****

Breaking the Ice

Chapter One, First View of the Phoenix

'Kai!' Tyson's loud yell carried across the hotel. The boy straightened his cap over his messy black hair, peering around with dark blue eyes. A few other people in the room stared at him. He paid them no attention, but kept on yelling. 'KAI!' 

'What?' Kai's irritated growl drifted from the next room. The 16-year-old strode into sight, his slate hair falling in wisps over his pale face. Shark-fin stripes adorned his cheeks, and he crossed his bare, muscular arms over a tight, black vest. Wrapped around his neck and dangling behind him was the telltale white scarf, billowing after him as he walked towards Tyson, frowning slightly. 

'What?' he repeated, his eyes piercing through the other.

Now that he had Kai's attention, Tyson seemed rather meek, speaking now in a small voice. 'Well, I heard that there was a new girl in town…' He stopped there, watching Kai's face. Kai gave no sign of emotion, so Tyson went on. 'Max and I are going out to try and find her. They say that she's real cute.' He stopped again. Again, Kai's face was unreadable. His auburn eyes betrayed little as he watched the shorter Tyson, although both were sixteen. 'And we were wondering if you'd like to come…?' He trailed off.

Kai opened his mouth, about to growl a 'no', when he paused. Well, why not? As stupid as chasing girls may be, it would be quite amusing to watch the idiotic Tyson try and win anyone over. He merely nodded silently, and watched Tyson's face break into a wide grin. 'We're leaving in a few minutes. C'mon!' Without waiting for an answer, he scrambled away.

Kai knew that Tyson was headed for Max's room, and he didn't bother to pursue. Rubbing his neck, he made his way towards his own room, allowing himself a small smirk. _This should be interesting_, he mused thoughtfully to himself. 

*****

Griff: Well? What d'you think? It's extremely short, I know, but this is my first one, and I wanna make sure that I'm going on the right track, instead of blasting ahead with some dramatic thing. :P You need to review. I neeed reviews. @_@

Kai: *eye twitches as he watches Griff*

Griff: What? I didn't make you a soppy nut, did I?

Kai: *grumbles* You'd better not.

Griff: *grin* Anyway… Review review review! ^_~ And of course, next chappie coming up someday soon. Haha. XD


	2. Dazzling Beauty

Griff: I changed the title of the whole thing just now, and I'm sorry that it's first titled 'Breaking the Ice'. Chapter names are staying the same. Might be confusing, but now the story thing is called 'Through the Ice', and the first chapter is still called 'First View of the Phoenix'. Sorry, sorry! Thanks for the reviews, now I know that I'm not messing this up. :D 

Kai: *fwaps Griff with a rolled up newspaper*

Griff: OW! *rubs head* 

Kai: Make me a soppy nut and I will kill you.

Griff: *adoringly* I luff you too. Now then… On with the second chappie! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or its contents.

****

Through the Ice

Chapter Two, Dazzling Beauty

Outside the hotel, Kai stood leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed behind his head. He cast his auburn eyes over the busy street, so different from the quiet hotel. He turned his gaze to Tyson and Max, who were peering over a brochure, already bored with the entire deal.

'Well? This is how you expect to find her?' 

Tyson ignored the slate-haired boy, and continued to look down at the brochure. Max spoke up, pointing to the brochure. 'See, Kai, we're trying to find a mall, or some other girly place. She's probably hanging around there, buying flowers for her fancy bag. The only other thing we know is that her name is Tiana.' Tyson looked up long enough to laugh.

Kai felt a stirring of irritation. What came out of his mouth next was something that even he didn't expect. 'Not all girls are like that.' 

The two other teens simultaneously stared up at him. Kai, the 'cold-hearted' Beyblader, was sticking up for some girl? It made no sense. The three teens passed a look to each other, silently agreeing to dismiss what had happened.

Stiffly, Kai decided to change the subject. 'D'you even know what she looks like?' A frown etched at his face as the two others shook their heads. _Idiots,_ he thought. 

~*~

An hour later, in the middle of the busy mall, the trio was still looking. They had checked the flower shop, the stylist's, the shop containing all the fluffy stuffed animals, and Tyson had even brought up enough courage to peek in the femme washrooms. He had now begun to complain about his stomach, Max was whining about how they'd never find her, and Kai was on the verge of kicking them. 

'Shut up,' he snapped, an arm jolting out to point at a McDonald's, teeming with people. 'Buy something and give me a break from your annoying whining.'

Tyson and Max were happy to oblige, and they scuttled towards the fast-food restaurant, chattering about what hamburger they wanted.

Kai rubbed his forehead, and gave a small growl. _This is not getting anywhere, _he thought, extremely irritated. At that moment, Tyson dashed up to him, tugging on his scarf. 

'Kai Kai Kai, there's a pet-store there and there's lots of animals can we pleeease go there?' 

Kai blinked down at him, and snatched his scarf away from the grasp of the shorter teen. 'Where's Max? What about the girl?'

'She could be there. Max went home. But I want to see the cats and birds and hamsters and - '

'Alright!' Kai yelled, cutting across Tyson's ceaseless gibbering. 'Let's go.' He followed Tyson to the pet-store in silent annoyance. 

~*~

'Ooh, look at that! Hey, isn't that cute? What about this one?' Tyson stopped his ranting quite suddenly and Kai looked away from a molting parrot to stare at him. 

'Is that…?' Tyson pointed a finger. Following the direction he was pointing at, Kai saw her immediately. Her short hair fell in a shell of light hazel color, and her shimmering emerald eyes were fixed on a retriever puppy. Her yellow tank was tight fitting, naturally showing off the curves of her upper-body. Her arms were bare, and on both her wrists were spiked bracelets, banded underneath two wristbands. Around her neck was a silver chain, and baggy black jeans completed her outfit.

'Yeah. That's her.' Kai said grimly, with a certain degree of knowing. She was different from the rest, not only by her code of dress, but just by the way she held herself; chin up, as if thinking less of the other people. She turned around, and as if Fate willed it, gazed straight back at Kai. Kai stared evenly back. Tyson stared at Kai, then at the girl, then back at Kai. _The girl's supposed to look at _me, Tyson grumbled to himself. _Why would anyone want to look at _HIM? He silently looked to Kai, then back to the girl.

[I dunno, but it seems best if I write this part in the girl's {Tiana, you guessed it} POV]

She straightened up, hand on hip, in an almost cocky position. Her emerald eyes roved up and down Kai's muscular form, then settled on his face. With a half-smile, she took out a piece of paper, and quickly wrote something on it. The sixteen-year-old girl walked right up to him. Her face never leaving his, she placed the paper in his hand, and without a word, walked away.

Kai looked down at the paper. It wrote, 'If you ever get bored…' followed by the name 'Tiana' and a phone number. He pocketed the slip of paper and silently left, Tyson spluttering indignantly all the way.

*****

Griff: *excitedly* How was it? Did you like it? I know that sometimes, the reader gets annoyed if a character gets OOC, so I'm trying my best to make Kai as cold and not talkative as possible, but not too much that he seems like a snob. 

Kai: Snob? 

Griff: Uh, snob? Did I say that? *angelic look* Read and review! ^_~


	3. Nameless Call

Griff: Hope you liked the last one. ;D Can't be sure you did though, I didn't get any reviews. ;-; You guys don't like meee! *cries a river into Kai's vest*

Kai: *grumble*

Griff: *prods him* C'mon, Kai, tell our readers how you love them, and maybe I'll get a review or two! ^____^

Kai: *growl* No. I refuse.

Griff: *sniffs* Bad sport. Oh right… I forgot to mention it, but just as Kenny, Tyson and Max will be involved sometime or other in the story, so will Ray. ; Right. Heck, they'll all be included. --;

****

Through the Ice

Chapter Three, Nameless Call

'Are you going to call her, Kai?' asked a curious Tyson for the umpteenth time, as they warily made their way back to the hotel.

Kai plopped down on the many couches in their room, questions still coming from Tyson.

'Are you? Are you?'

Kai remained silent, amber eyes closed. To tell the truth, the slate-haired teen wasn't sure if he was going to or not. Something about the look she'd given him had left him slightly disturbed. Heck, something about the girl herself disturbed him, however he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Ignoring Tyson's babbling questions, he silently rose from the comfortable seat and headed for his room, wanting some peace and quiet after the long day. Closing his eyes again, the teen drifted easily off into a light doze, mind unsettled.

__

Riiinnnggg! Riiinnnggg! Kai jerked out of his sleep. _Riiinnnggg! Riiinnnggg! _

'Let Ray pick it up,' the slate-haired teen grumbled out loud. He shut his eyes again, trying to block out the insistent ringing, waiting for it to stop. When it didn't, he gave a half-hearted growl and reached over to the small black phone in his room. There was a knock at the door. He ignored it. Picking up the receiver, he cleared his throat but before he could even think of a greeting, a voice reached his ears.

'Is this Kai Hiwatari?' It was a female voice, a bold one at that.

'Yeah.' Kai replied gruffly. 'Who's asking?'

There was a pause. 'It doesn't matter, Kai.'

That statement left him a bit confused. 'Who is this?' he demanded, feeling uneasy.

'You don't remember me, do you,' came the voice, sickeningly sweet. 'Do you, Kai.' There was a _click _and the line went dead. 

'Stupid female.' Kai gently removed the receiver from his ear, but slammed it forcefully back in its place. Who the heck did that girl think she was? He was quietly fuming, ready to kick someone when there was another knock at his door. 

'Come in.' he snapped. The door opened quietly and the handsome face of another sixteen-year-old poked his head out from behind it. He pushed his red bandana up, ruffled his spiky black hair, straightened his shirt and gave a sheepish grin. Kai glared at him.

'Couldn't help over-hearing your conversation, Kai. Sorry.' 

Kai grunted, and Ray, for it was he, plodded into the room and sat in front of Kai. There was a silence between the two friends. 

'Tyson told me about that girl you guys met today.' Ray paused, peering at the other teen. Kai's face was that familiar mask again, blank and unreadable. So Ray continued. 'Maybe she was the one who just called.'

'I didn't give her my number.' Kai muttered quietly. 'Or my name.'

'Maybe…'

'She knew my name.' He ran a hand through his hair, tired.

'But you said that you didn't give her your name!' protested Ray, confused.

'I didn't.'

'Then how…? Oh.' Ray shook his head, closing his yellow-gold eyes. 'Maybe she knew you from before.'

'No.' he stated flatly. But even as he said that, Kai couldn't hide the truth from himself. They'd met before. There was no doubt about that. But where have they met? And what was she doing here, making weird calls to him?

*****

Griff: ;D Where _has _he met her before? Nothing for you to do but guess until I write the next chapter! :P

Kai: *has nothing to say but glares*

Griff: *ignoring him* Read and review, you guys! I need reviews. They inspire me. O.o


	4. Challenge

Griff: Gomen-nasi, it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been having writer's block, not to mention a sprained wrist. Ouchies. Anyway, since you're reading this, you probably should've guessed that the wrist has healed. Arigato for the reviews, you guys are great! ;D

Reader: Shut up and get on with the chapter.

Griff: o_o

Kai: Thank you. *to reader*

Griff: *lip trembles and bursts into tears*

Reader & Kai: o___o

Griff: *clutches Kai's leg* *blubbers* H-here's the ne-next chap-chapt-chapter! *bawls*

*****

****

Through the Ice

Chapter 4, Challenge

__

It had to be her. It had to be her! Who else knew him? Kai raged inwardly at being looked at as someone in the lower range. _How dare she whirl up and how dare she talk to him like that?_

It was in the late hours of the night that Kai had woken from sleep, too troubled to slumber. He had risen from bed, dressed and decided to take a walk, trying to peace his mind. However, it was anything but peaceful as he suddenly remembered the phone call and the almost taunting voice. 

He punched the wall of the hotel they were staying in. A vase perched on a shelf in the wall trembled, teetered and fell with a crash. He ignored it and stormed through the hall, kicking past the fallen vase, his mind clouded by a bad temper.

'Aren't we upset.' came a soft voice, but as soft as it was, Kai could tell the edge of mockery in it. He spun around, eyeing the shadows cast by the dim moonlight.

'Who's there?' he said quietly, appearing calm on the outside, but tensed up inside. Even before he saw anything move, he knew instinctively who it was. The taunting voice matched the bold appearance of the girl he met briefly with in the mall. He took a step closer to the shadowy part in the corner, straining his eyes. 

'What're you looking at?' The voice came again. 

Before long, and ignoring the question, Kai's amber eyes sought out the figure, almost invisible as she used up most of the darkest areas, sticking close to the wall. He took another step forward, narrowing his eyes at her.

She stared right back at him, undisturbed. 'Want something, perhaps?' Her tone was almost sarcastic.

Kai's fists clenched sub-consciously as he stalled for time, thinking of a reply. This was obviously a verbal challenge. After a while, he spoke, in the same sarcastic voice that she used.

'You tell me, girl.' Inwardly, he chuckled with triumph as her eyes, such emerald eyes, sparked with anger. 

'Girl?' she spat, and he was momentarily stunned by her rashness. 'Girl?' Striding towards him, she flicked a hand under his nose, catching his cheek with a spike on one of her bracelets. His hand flew instinctively to his face, and she thrust her head forward, mouth close to his own. 

'Don't ever call me… Girl.' She blew a lock of hazel hair from in front of her face, and vanished into the shadows. 

*****

Griff: This one's a shortie. Gomen! ;-; *stopped crying* You though they were going to kiss! XD Well, they will, just not now, and not in the next chapter either. ;D

Kai: *eye twitch*

Griff: *hops into his arms* Oh come _on, _Kai, you know you love it. ;D Read and review! Arigato for the reviews again, it helped quite a bit. :D 


	5. Uneasy Twist

Griff: D Wah-thup, pookie! *snort-laugh* Inside joke, dun even know why I'm putting it up here. XD Anyway, how was the last chapter? O_o Did j00 like it? Huh? Huh?

Kai: *stares blankly at Griffeh* ._.

Griff: *stares blankly back* .___.

Reader: *stares blankly at everyone* O_o

Griff: Here's chapter five. *still staring blankly* And I don't know what the title should've been, so the name makes no sense. Gomen! XD

****

Through the Ice

Chapter Five, Uneasy Twist

Kai was angry again. He was angry a lot these days. First off, he was angry at Tyson's whining. Then he was angry that someone had had the nerve to phone and mock him. Now, after his encounter with the 'Girl' and her taunting comments, he was even angrier, if that was possible. 

He scratched absently at his blue-striped cheek; it was stinging dimly from his previous incident with the 'Girl'. Auburn eyes closing, the slate-haired teen let his mind wander back.

__

Flashback

-----

She stared right back at him, undisturbed. 'Want something, perhaps?' Her tone was almost sarcastic.

Kai's fists clenched sub-consciously as he stalled for time, thinking of a reply. This was obviously a verbal challenge. After a while, he spoke, in the same sarcastic voice that she used.

'You tell me, girl.' Inwardly, he chuckled with triumph as her eyes, such emerald eyes, sparked with anger. 

'Girl?' she spat, and he was momentarily stunned by her rashness. 'Girl?' Striding towards him, she flicked a hand under his nose, catching his cheek with a spike on one of her bracelets. His hand flew instinctively to his face, and she thrust her head forward, mouth close to his own. 

'Don't ever call me… Girl.' She blew a lock of hazel hair from in front of her face, and vanished into the shadows.

-----

End Flashback

It made his heart twist with anger that she wasn't afraid of him. He was so used to beating down people with a mere stare. He wouldn't have minded so much if he couldn't stare someone down, but she was a _girl_, and that, apparently, confirmed him that he was weak. 

'Kai, legend of Beyblading, can't even scare some female!' Eyes flashing open, he was now angry with himself. 'I am not weak.' He spoke aloud, as if the words held some comfort. In a way, it did seem comforting but not that he needed comfort. He would not sink down to the level of the meek. He felt warmness at the back of his mind, and almost growled. 

'He's back,' he muttered to himself, fingers closing absently on his blade. Turning it over in his hand, he watched the bit-beast reflect the light. Dranzer was back again. 

'Damn it, Dranzer, do you have to spy on my every thought?' he all but yelled. 

All at once, the warmness left his mind and with a whirl of red-gold fire, his bit-beast flashed out of its blade. The phoenix settled casually on a chair, sharp golden eyes staring back at the amber eyes of the teen. His hooked beak glinted gold, and when he rustled his wings, they left burning embers on the air, which quickly billowed away to nothing. Dagger-sharp talons closed quietly over the chair back. When the beast spoke, his voice was a soft sound, but harsh like thunder.

'We share the same mind, Kai.'

Kai's eyes flashed with indignation, but he said nothing; he knew it was the truth, and there was no point arguing. So he silently fumed, but shot his bit-beast a question when he found his voice.

'Then you know about her?' He watched Dranzer nod, and a sick feeling swept over him. _Great, _he thought sarcastically_. Now I have an audience to watch me fail at scaring a female. _

As if reading his mind, the phoenix shook its head, eyes closing briefly. 'It is not weakness, Kai.'

Kai said nothing again, but his eyes flashed a brief questioning look before it was replaced with indifference. The phoenix understood the confusion but did not say anything. It merely dissolved into thin air and Kai felt the familiar warmness before it vanished from his mind. 

Suddenly, it was as if a great weight had been shifted onto his shoulders. They sagged, and he sank down on his bed, weariness taking over him. He didn't want to sleep… But it was so tempting… He sat up straighter and it must've been an hour before he fell back on the pillow and slowly, oh so slowly, let the wisps of slumber take him in its arms.

-----

'Did yours sleep well?' asked a light musical tone to Dranzer. 

'Yes, although I had to poke his mind a bit.' The phoenix nodded with a sigh, wings fanning the air gently. He looked away for a moment, and then looked back at the slender winged horse before him. 

Her eyes were slightly slanted and of a clear periwinkle blue. A breeze drifted past the two beasts, stirring the femme's ebon mane, tail of similar hue twitching. Two feathery wings of a deep violet shade, so dark it could've easily been mistaken for black, set upon her broad back, flapping softly. Body and limbs were a void-black, wild violet dots spangled against her hide. She pawed the ground with a coal-black hoof, nickering quietly. 

'She is hiding her thoughts from me.' She stared at the other beast with a look of amusement, mixed with a silent question.

Dranzer lifted his wings, eyelids flickering. 'Kai is also elusive at times,' he answered shortly, casting a side-glance to the femme.

She laughed, a soft tinkling laugh, and shook out her ebon mane. 'Does he remember her, sirrah?'

The phoenix raised his beak upward, deep in thought. The two were silent for a moment. The winged horse waited for his answer. It came after a while of thinking from the phoenix.

'He seems to know that she's familiar, but his thoughts are hidden quite deeply from me.' Dranzer paused to cock his head at the horse. 'Surely you know of this, milady.'

She nodded slowly, eyes glazing over in thought. 'It will happen, my lord.' The two shared a secret look, and Dranzer gave her a lop-sided grin.

'Yes, and quite soon.'

*****

Griff: *gasp* What will happen soon? *cackle* You'll see. R&R! NOW! XD

Kai: *scared* Please don't say…

Griff: Ooh, yeah! *cackle*

Kai: O.O!


	6. Disturbed Dreams

Griff: *bounce* Hiya, kids. Welcome to chapter 6. XD Yes, and I need more reviews… C'mon, you guys can get me more… Please? x}

Kai: *sulks moodily in background*

Griff: *puppy-dog eyes* If I can get Kai to kiss yew, would yew give me reviews? :D

Kai: O.O *whacks Griff over the head and runs away*

Griff: u.u Guess not. Anyway, enjoy! n.n

****

****

Through the Ice

Chapter 6, Disturbed Dreams

Kai sat awake in his bed, although it took some effort not to just fall back and sleep… But he didn't want sleep he wanted to _think_. _So think_, he snapped in his head. He leaned against his pillow, letting his mind drift. Thoughts of the girl immediately crossed his head. His lips curved into a scowl; he didn't need her bugging his mind as well as in life. But her presence persisted in his head until he just sat back and allowed them to wash over him. Flashes of past meetings with her flew through his mind, and his troubled thoughts mixed as one as he drifted off in sleep.

__

'What's your name?' he asked softly, voice almost gentle. Pink petals of cheery trees floated down on the gentle breeze, settling in his hair.

The girl brushed the pale petals from her hair, lavender eyes cast out to the lake. She rubbed her arms and smiled quietly. She sat down, back leaning against the thick trunk of a cherry tree, not answering.

He traced a finger across her shoulder, marveling at the soft whiteness of her skin. Muscular arms crossed each other, head leaning back as he too, leaned against the trunk.

She stood and pressed herself against him, shivering gleefully as his arms laced behind her back, holding her to his chest. She rubbed cheeks with him, planting a soft kiss over his neck.

He felt her head in the crook of his neck, and he bent his head to nuzzle her own, eyes closed in bliss. He could hear her murmuring his name.

'Kai… Kai… Kai…'

'Kai! KAI! WAKE UP!'

Amber eyes snapped open as Kai jolted awake to the clamoring of his friends. His chest rose and fell sharply as he panted, sweat coming down in beads over his forehead. After his breathing calmed, he put his hands over his face, rubbing absently at the shark-fin stripes adorning them.

Kenny, Tyson, Max, and Ray hovered over him, all babbling his name and each teen was trying to tell him something, although it hard to decipher what; their voices were overlapping each others until it all became a big blur of sound.

'KAI! KAI! KAI! There's a girl -'

'- Said that she wanted -'

'Such nice eyes -'

'But we told her that you -'

'KAI! KAI! KAI! **_I_** WAS TALKING!'

Head snapping up, he yelled back, 'Will you all shut up and talk one at a time?' He slapped Tyson away from him; the shorter teen was tugging at his pant leg, trying to squeal something to him.

Tyson ignored him and persisted, his voice drowning out the others'. '– Says her name's Karrie, and she wants to talk to you!' He shot his teammates a look of triumph that he had delivered it and not them before turning back to Kai.

Kai's mind twisted in puzzlement, even as his face betrayed nothing. _Karrie… Who's that? _He dismissed his questioning thoughts and nodded absently to Tyson, muttering, 'I'm coming.' He watched as Tyson grabbed Max and Ray, bolting out of the room and singing, 'Kai's got a _DAY-ATE_! Kai's got a _DAY_-_ATE_!' The slate-haired teen made a mental note to punch Tyson and called out as Kenny left.

'Pass me that, Chief.' 

Kenny paused and grabbed the black vest that the other was pointing at. He rolled it into a wad and tossed it to Kai, who caught it easily in one hand. He pushed his glasses up and walked quickly away as Kai pulled the shirt on.

Suppressing a wide yawn, he looped the telltale white scarf around his neck, tied a neat knot and strode out of his room. 

Outside the hotel, Karrie was leaning casually against the wall, surrounded by Max, Tyson and Kenny; Ray had gone out somewhere, perhaps to meet with Mariah. She was politely answering their various questions, and laughing at their random jokes. 

Tyson was in the middle of a joke - ('What did one chicken say to another? Nothing; chickens don't talk!') - when Kai parted the lines. He shut up immediately, and feeling rather foolish, he slipped backwards to watch, Kenny and Max following.

Kai's mahogany eyes traveled up and down the slim form of Karrie, taking in her raven-black hair and lavender eyes. Her dress composed of a red and black tank top, fitted neatly over black bell-bottoms. White and navy runners, a crimson bandana, and a silver necklace topped it off. He saw all this in a second and gave her a vague nod.

Karrie smiled and blurted out, 'Tia was right, you _are _cute!'

Kai was rather stumped for an answer. This wasn't the way he expected anyone to greet him. He merely nodded again, feeling for the first time in his life, a bit stupid. Tyson sniggered from the sidelines, while Karrie carried on.

'Anyway, Tia said that I'm supposed to ask you out. Not on a date,' she hurried on, seeing the look on Kai's face, 'Ask you if you're in.'

He processed this information, and ventured a short question. 'In what?'

Karrie's mouth opened slightly and she chuckled. 'I can't believe that I forgot to say! There's a Tournament coming up, and it's quite elusive, not at _all _for minors. Tia's hosting it and she said that I'm s'posed to go around looking for over-minor bladers, you know, people who've won every other tournament?' She went on without waiting for an answer. 'So I thought, hey, the Blade Breakers might just scratch up to the mark -' (Tyson's face scrunched up. 'Might _just_?') '… so I came running by. You're the leader, and I had to consult this with you.' She took a breath and stared back at Kai. 'So… Are you up for it?'

'Yeah!' Tyson blurted out. 'We can take them _all _down! C'mon, Kai, please?' He turned big puppy-dog eyes to Kai.

Amber eyes briefly closing, Kai crossed his bare arms. He inclined his head at Karrie, eyes flashing open. One word escaped his mouth, and Karrie grinned. 

'Fine.'

*****

Griff: This one's one of mah longer ones. u.u Sorreh it took so long, I had writer's block again. 

Kai: *mumbles something*

Griff: *ignoring him* Review? Pretty please, with a cherry on top of Kai and whipped cream? D

Kai: *groan*


End file.
